omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
God Emperor of Mankind
|-|God Emporer of Mankind= |-|Upon The Golden Throne= Character Synopsis The Emperor of Mankind is the immortal ruling monarch of the Imperium of Man, and is described by the Imperial Ecclesiarchy and the Imperial Cult as the Father, Guardian, and God of humanity. The Chaos Gods and the daemons of the Warp refer to him as "the Anathema", for he is the greatest embodiment of universal Order in the galaxy today. For Ten Millennium he has sat immobile within the Golden Throne of Terra, once a living man, yet now incapable of supporting life with his shattered, decaying body, a result of his self-sacrifice for the good of all mankind at the end of the now mythical Horus Heresy. Now, The Emperor remains at the edge of life and death only through a combination of the ancient technology of the Golden Throne and the sheer force of his will, itself sustained by the soul-sacrifice of 1000 Psykers every day. To humanity's countless trillions across the galaxy, he is nothing less than God, his will Omnipotent, extending across the million worlds that comprise his Galaxy-Spanning Imperium. Through The Emperor, humanity stands united as one of the most powerful races in the Milky Way, and as a singular force, is capable of surviving against a myriad of threats from the Forces of Chaos, Rebels, and numerous Xeno species. However, The Imperium of Man is but a twisted parody of The Emperor's dreams of a secular, enlightened and peaceful society. In His name, the corrupt High Lords of Terra carry out an oppressive, decadent rule. In His name, the Inquisition continues their brutal crusade against all enemies of Men, holding absolute power and authority in their bloodthirsty hunt. In His name, the Ecclesiarchy enforces complete, blind devotion to The Emperor as the one true God, sentencing all Heretics along the way. In The Emperor's absence, men have fallen into technological and cultural stagnation, and a regression into tyranny, superstition and religious obfuscation and intolerance, in which untold trillions live in constant suffering and misery, being nothing but minuscule cogs in a gigantic machine. And held to his Golden Throne, he can do nothing but shed tears for all humanity. Still, as the Imperial Creed has taught for over 10,000 Years, The Emperor has protected and fought for humanity ever since. Since his "Ascension" into the Golden Throne, The Emperor's consciousness has remained within the Warp and has been in a state of constant battle against the Chaos Gods, continuously holding back their form and influence from fully piercing into the Material Universe. Without his sacrifice, not just humanity, but the whole Galaxy and beyond would have been long gone. Though he has failed in his vision for mankind, The Emperor still fights for men, even in their fall. After all, he is The Master of Mankind, the Father, and Guardian of Men. He is The Emperor of Mankind, and The Emperor Protects. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 4-B, likely 4-A, possibly far higher | At least High 1-B, likely 1-A Verse: Warhammer 40,000 Name: The Emperor of Mankind. Also called The Immortal God-Emperor of Mankind by his worshippers in the Imperial Cult, The Omnissiah by the Cult Mechanicus, The Allfather by the Space Wolves, and The Anathema by the Forces of Chaos, amidst countless other epithets around the Galaxy Gender: Male Age: Approximately 48,000 years old (born around 8,000 B.C) Classification: Human/"God"/Psyker, gestalt psychic reincarnation Special Abilities: |-|In the Materium=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Time Manipulation and Stopping, Empathic Manipulation, Telepathy (At least Galactic in scale), Precognition, Clairvoyance (He constantly receives projections, visions and prophetic dreams from numerous possible futures), Immortality (Type 1 and 3, possibly Type 6), Regeneration (At least Low-Mid, Likely Mid-Godly due to being a Perpetual. However, this requires him to fully die), Technological Manipulation (Can fix broken machines with the slightest touch), Psychometry, Telekinesis, Matter Manipulation and Transmutation, Shapeshifting, Elemental Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Reality Warping, Soul Manipulation, Astral Projection, Illusion Creation, Able to manipulate the Warp, Vastly augmented senses and perception, Aura (The Emperor's light is such that any ordinary human who gazes upon his sight is instantly overwhelmed and left in awe, believing to be in the presence of God), Power Nullification (Most notable with regeneration, as he is able to destroy his foes in every sphere of existence. Destroyed Horus' soul to such a degree that even the Chaos Gods, who can cause concepts such as time to not exist or spontaneously exist, could do nothing to restore him), Omnilinguism (He does not so much speak, but rather project his psychic will which is perceived as any language the person he communicates with most knows), likely Time Paradox Immunity (His child self from 8,000 BCE was capable of perceiving an Astral Projection of one of his Custodes sent from the future and communicated with him displaying all the knowledge and wisdom of his future self from 31,000 CE), Void Manipulation (Able to erase an individual's essence in every sphere of existence on such a level that it was impossible for even the Chaos Gods to prevent) |-|In the Warp=Immortality (Type 4 and 8), Reality Warping, Causality Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Non-Corporeal, Higher Dimensional Manipulation, Acausality, Exists outside the confines of traditional laws of physics, Conceptual Manipulation, Extreme Resistance to an immense array of Reality Warping and other such abilities (Capable of opposing the Chaos Gods within their own domains) Destructive Ability: At least Solar System Level (Telepathic and energy attacks are equivalent to being "focused as a laser and more destructive than a supernova" and this was performed when he was in a near death state), likely Multi-Solar System Level (Imprisoned a large shard of the Void Dragon, arguably the most powerful among 4 C'tan in the Milky Way Galaxy, under the Mars after beating it in a fight. Likely caused the "Storm of the Emperor's Wrath", a massive Warp storm which wiped out an entire sector of the galaxy), possibly far higher (Depending on how powerful the shard of the Void Dragon was, the Emperor might have bested a Transcendent C'tan shard. Considering the shard imprisoned beneath Mars seems to retain a great number of memories and is deemed devastatingly powerful, this is quite possibly the case.). Psychic powers, soul destruction, and Warp-based attacks ignore durability. | At least High Hyperverse Level, likely Metaverse Level (Fought the Four Chaos Gods and prevented them from breaking into Realspace) Speed: At least FTL+ movement speed (Far faster than his Primarchs. Horus, the strongest Primarch, could not follow his father's movement with his eyes), Massively FTL+ reactions and combat speed (Fought the C'tan Void Dragon on equal footing and punched it from Earth straight to Mars. This shard of the Void Dragon would have been unfathomably more powerful than an almost completely drained shard of the Nightbringer, who traveled seventy thousand light years in a very short period of time. A space marine who gained a small portion of his power viewed everything as being completely frozen when he moved) | Likely Omnipresent Lifting Ability: At least Class T+, likely higher (Able to throw around giant metallic space aliens across planets/from Earth to Mars. Tossed a Plasma Core which was a kilometer in diameter into the Warp) | Immeasurable (Beyond the concepts of 3-D mass, where the laws of physics do not matter in the Warp) Striking Ability: At least Solar System Class, likely Multi-Solar System Class, possibly far higher (Traded blows with the Void Dragon's shard) | At least''' High Hyperversal''' Durability: At least Solar System Level, likely Multi-Solar System Level (Fought and defeated a large shard of the Void Dragon, arguably the most powerful among the 4 C'tan has appeared in the Milky Way Galaxy so far, Endured attacks from Horus although his son was being empowered by all four Chaos Gods. Should also be capable of generating similar levels of energy to his attacks with his shields), possibly far higher | At least High Hyperverse Level Stamina: Vastly Superhuman | Infinite Range: Unknown | At least High Hyperversal Intelligence: A massive genius on the scale of technical, mechanical, in general basically everything such as genetics and biotechnology that allowed him to research, design and develop the Primarchs, Custodians, and Astartes, and make each such incredibly powerful and durable warriors; nearly undid the influence and power of the Immaterium/Warp and its Patron Gods of the Chaos Pantheon with his intelligence leading to great devices, developed the Astronomican; lead thousand upon thousands of fleets, flotillas, armies, and armadas across most of the galaxy in a period of just over two hundred years; is a master strategist and tactician of the highest order and supremely qualified diplomat and leader in all things considered; a super genius and charismatic man if there ever was one. Weaknesses: The Emperor will not use his full power outright when forced to face his close friends or "sons" unless absolutely necessary, the Golden Throne's life support system has begun to fail and it will be a matter of time before he dies if there is no solution, and if that happens, the results are completely unknown. Versions: In the Materium | In the Warp Other Attributes List of Equipment: Highly customized and augmented Terminator armor, customized personal Bolter gun, power blade, and flame sword (Pre-Horus Heresy) Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Warp Storm:' By disrupting the Warp, he can create devastating Warp Storms capable of turning space itself into chaotic turbulence, destroying star systems, and more. Extra Info: *The first set of stats are for the Emperor in his prime during the Great Crusade, before he was crippled by Horus and barely kept alive by the Golden Throne. *The Warp storm named "Storm of the Emperor's Wrath" is not yet proven conclusively to be the Emperor's i.e. a massive multi-star system encompassing psychic/warp storm after the Heresy (post 31st century) is likened to be the Corpse God's power, but this is the claim of the clergy of the Imperial Church, thus it is not entirely conclusive if he actually did it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Games Category:Books Category:Imperium of Man Category:RPG Characters Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heros Category:Humans Category:Gods Category:Demi-Gods Category:Messiahs Category:Parents Category:Psychics Category:Leaders Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Weapons Master Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Time Benders Category:Kings Category:Higher Dimensional Being Category:Precognition Users Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Reality Warpers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Illusionist Category:Transmutation Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Aura Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Void Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Higher-Dimensional Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Mind Users Category:Beyond Dimensional Beings Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 1